CocoPPa Play Wiki:Gacha Page Guide
__TOC__ Gacha Guide Zodiacat's Detailed Gacha Guide For Gacha Guide, I will be making the page Pure Medsestra as an example. This guide does not need to be followed word for word but in short, you need to: # Create the page with the Gacha template. # Crop the photos and upload them with the correct name. # Fill the information on the page. # Post. ※ Steps 2 and 3 can be swapped around. 1. Creating the Page The Gacha page needs to be created to make the page.obviously You can create a page by clicking the first icon at the top that looks at a page with a bent corner. (Gacha Page Guideline) Creating the Page - 1.jpg Once you create the page, you will see this pop up. Write the name of the gacha down and press "Next" (Gacha Page Guideline) Creating the Page - 5.jpg To confirm that gacha's name is correct (without looking at the name on the banner, because that can be wrong sometimes), you can look at the gacha's notice (found in Gacha Promo), show name or any official twitter post about the gacha. ※ The name in the gacha notice would be considered the most 'official name'. (Gacha Page Guideline) Creating the Page - 3.jpg (Gacha Page Guideline) Creating the Page - 2.jpg (Gacha Page Guideline) Creating the Page - 4.jpg Once the page is made, click on "Gacha Preload". This should take you to another page and you should have two tabs open. On the first tab, close the editor by pressing "Cancel" and go to "Create" > "Classic editor". At the top of the page, switch to the source mode by pressing the "Source" button next to "Visual". I make the Gacha Page on this page because it is easier to get a preview of the gacha and has more features. (Gacha Page Guideline) Creating the Page - 6.jpg (Gacha Page Guideline) Creating the Page - 7.jpg (Gacha Page Guideline) Creating the Page - 8.jpg Next, we are going to copy the template from the other page by going down to the menu and pressing on (Gacha Page Guideline) Creating the Page - 9.jpg (Gacha Page Guideline) Creating the Page - 10.jpg If you are going to finish the page, you do not need to highlight the " " Template. This is the template which automatically categories the page in the Category:Work_in_Progress page and we don't want that. } |: }. |}} }} ※ A template is a pre-made design, you can identify a template with a curly bracket (e.g. ) and a yellow highlight behind it. 2. Setting up the Information Fill out the information about the gacha which can easily be found within the app. An example of a filled out template can be seen below. (Gacha Page Guideline) Setting up the Information - 1.jpg The template is the Infobox, the box you on every gacha page with the basic details about the Gacha. There are two important things you need to know about the infobox: * The asterisks in the promotion section represents dot points that are automatically created, it is important that you see the red highlight to know that it will create a dot point. * The way the gacha page links to other pages should be clean to avoid confusing people and overall aesthetically looks better. In the "event", "promotion", "previous_gacha" and "next_gacha", you can see that the link (square brackets and blue highlights) is separated by a vertical line (|). This means that the page redirects the user, for example, to Halloween Campaign even though link they clicked is called "Halloween Pre Campaign". If the gacha can only be played with C-Coins, input the template between the "Gacha Rates" and "Images". Change to (replace "left" to "center"). (Gacha Page Guideline) Setting up the Information - 2.jpg Next, type all the gacha names in their designated sections like this. It makes it easier to name the files and putting the photos in the gallery. You just cut the text, paste the text, type things in between (e.g. colour.jpg|) and paste the text again. New gachas usually have a 'recurring word in the item names. In this example it is 'Medsestra' so I cut down on some typing time by copying and pasting 'Medsestra ' (with a space at the end). (Gacha Page Guideline) Setting up the Information - 3.jpg For this gacha, I did not need the "Bonus Items" section or the two "(TWD)" (Trade without Doubling) sections so I completely removed them. 3. Preparing and Posting Photos Take all the screenshots you need. I will be splitting this section in two parts # Items # Promotion and Other Items ※ This method is my personal method and there are other methods, including cropping all items one by one. Take all the screenshots of all the items you need. This includes the 'Number of Plays' items, Gacha Items, Bonus Items (if included) and Promotion Items. This does not include other items such as Event Items, Limited Items or CocoPPa Stars Items. (Gacha Page Guideline) Preparing and Posting Photos - 1.jpg Transfer all the photos from mobile to desktop. I just connect my phone to my computer with a wire. On Photoshop, I open a document the size of my phone screen and place all the photos in, where each photo is a layer. Then I crop them with a 1:1 ratio (square). (Gacha Page Guideline) Preparing and Posting Photos - 2.jpg To make sure that the item is cropped evenly as much as possible, I change the color of my work space to white so I can see how much (Gacha Page Guideline) Preparing and Posting Photos - 3.jpg|Not Good (Gacha Page Guideline) Preparing and Posting Photos - 4.jpg|Good I select all the layers and press "Export As..." and export all the photos into a folder. (Gacha Page Guideline) Preparing and Posting Photos - 5.jpg With the format I have created on the wiki, I name the files as well as creating the image in the gallery. For example, I rename a file "(Back Accessories) Medesestra Chiffon Partition ver.A white" and put "(Back Accessories) Medesestra Chiffon Partition ver.A white'.jpg|'(Back Accessories) Medesestra Chiffon Partition ver.A white" on the Wiki Page so it registers the file once it is uploaded. I also separate the images into folders called "Gacha" and "Promotion" so it is easier to name and upload the photos. (Gacha Page Guideline) Preparing and Posting Photos - 6.jpg Uploading the photos is fairly straight forward, I open a few tabs of Special:MultipleUpload and being uploading them. Don't upload them all at the same time. (Gacha Page Guideline) Preparing and Posting Photos - 7.jpg Promotion and Other There are a few types of images to screenshot * Banner and Display - Found in "What's New". * Profile and Show - Found in "Check Show"' * Sub-Banner - Found in Gacha Record or the Event's "Charm" section. * Promotions and Promotion Banner - Found in "Gacha Promo". * Image - Appears when you first play CocoPPa Play after 15:00 (JST) Most of the times, these photos can be cropped on your mobile device, however the promotions can be a little bit too long. You can easily fix this problem by: # Installing an art application with layers and take two screenshots of the promotion. # Layer the photos on top of each other and lower the opacity of the top layer. # Align two points (for example, the "Profile") by using the "Transform" (or equivalent tool) # Return the opacity back to 100% and the photo should be extended. # Crop out the menu bar at the top then crop the image down and the promotion image is ready to be posted. (Gacha Page Guideline) Preparing and Posting Photos - 8.jpg (Gacha Page Guideline) Preparing and Posting Photos - 9.jpg (Gacha Page Guideline) Preparing and Posting Photos - 10.jpg (Promotion) Pure Medsestra - No-Double-Promo♡.jpg I actually didn't align the images perfectly but it's good enough Additional Information 1. There are more tools located above the editor, the one mostly used in this process is "more +" where you can access a wide variety of symbols that are often used on the wiki. (Gacha Page Guideline) Additional Information - 1.jpg (Gacha Page Guideline) Additional Information - 2.jpg 2. Learn shortcuts! If there is something that takes too long, there is probably a quicker way to do it. 3. Once the file is uploaded, it would be appreciated if you categories the photo like this so it is easier to find. It would also be helpful to categories the page by putting in "Gacha", "Premium Gacha", the current year and "Gacha" behind it, the ongoing event, and the appropriate categories found under "Appearance", "Mood" and "Fashion" on the homepage. (Gacha Page Guideline) Additional Information - 3.jpg 4. If you make a mistake in the file name, contact me on my wall. 5. If you are confused about any part, please let know too. You should also look source code of recent pages to learn the Wiki basics. Category:Site administration Category:CocoPPa Play Wiki